vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh Friendship Vol 1: Tigger-ific Tales! VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh Video Collection *Spot *Disney's Sing-Along Songs Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available from Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) *Ready to Read/Ready to Math with Pooh Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Friendship: Tigger-Ific Tales! Episodes Titles * "All's Well That Ends Wishing Well" Intervals * Coming Up Next, What Tigger Loses his Famous Markings Eeyore Reminds Him That It's What's on the Inside That Counts in "Stripes" Episode Titles (cont.) * "Stripes" Transcript Tigger: Say, there's a good one. Rabbit: Ready? Now! Tigger: Hey, unhandle me, you guys. Rabbit: One, two, three. Tigger: No, this bouncing Tigger's not touching those bubbles. Rabbit: If you're going to bounce in mud puddles, you're going to take baths. Tigger: No, wait... No. Rabbit: There. Done. Tigger: What's the matter? Too clean for you? Piglet: Oh, no, very clean indeed. But, uh, who are you? Tigger: Tigger. Who else would I be, for goodness sake? Rabbit: Why, you couldn't possibly be Tigger. Tiggers have stripes. Tigger: My stripes! Where did they go? Pooh: Tigger, are you hiding in here? Oh, hello, I'm Pooh bear. Have we met? Tigger: Buddy bear, it's me. Pooh: Of course it is. But me who? Tigger: Hm. Good question. Pooh: Tigger. Oh, Tigger. He must have gone home. Tigger: I'm not Tigger? I wonder who I am. Piglet: Well, you do have two ears and a tail. Perhaps you're a rabbit. Tigger: Yeah, he doesn't have stripes either. Maybe I am a rabbit. Pooh: I'm glad that's settled. Tigger: Wait a minute. I don't know how to be a rabbit. What do I do? Pooh: Rabbit, you've been a rabbit longer than anyone I know of. Could you teach him? Tigger: Yeah, Rabbit, will you teach me everything you know about rabbiting? Please. Rabbit: Oh. Well, I guess. If I have to. The most important thing to a rabbit is his garden. Tigger: Right, fellow bunny. Rabbit: Here. Your first lesson in being a rabbit is to protect my prize-winning tomatoes. Don't let any insects near them. Tigger: Why, I'll guard your tomatyoes as if they were my very own vegebubbles, fellow rabbit. Rabbit: See that you do. Tigger: Hop, two, three, four! Hop, two, three, four! Hop, two, three, four! Hop, two, three, four! Tigger: Halt! Who crawls there? Tigger: Oh, you're hungry, huh, buggy boy? Intervals * Coming Up Next, with Bad Luck Running Rampant the Gang Bands Together to Break the Spell in "Luck Amok" Episode Titles (cont) * "Luck Amok" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * "All's Well That Ends Wishing Well" ** Producers: Ken Kessel, Ed Ghertner ** Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editors: Carter Crocker, Bruce Talkington ** Written by: Marley Clark, Stephen Sustarsic, Carter Crocker, Karl Geurs, Mark Zaslove * "Stripes" ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Story by: Terrie Collins and Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Terrie Collins, Bruce Reid Schaefer and Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editor: Bruce Talkington * "Luck Amok" ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Story by: Mark Zaslove, Jymn Magon ** Teleplay by: Carter Crocker * With the Talents of: Peter Cullen, John Fielder, Tim Hoskins, Ken Sansom - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh - and Paul Winchell as Tigger * Animation Directors: David Block, Terence Harrison * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Supervising Timing Director: Dave Brain * Timing Directors: Brad Case, Joan Case, Rick Leon, Mitch Rochon, Mike Svayko, Bob Treat, James T. Walker, Bob Zamboni * Storyboard Designers: Don Christensen, Holly Forsyth, George Goode, Bruce Morris, Hank Tucker * Key Layout Design: Jim Schlenker * Character Design: Toby Shelton, Leonard Smith * Additional Character Design: Kenny Thompkins * Key Background Stylist: Paro Hozumi * Additional Background Stylist: Gary Eggleston * Color Key Stylist: Jill Stirdivant * Additional Color Styling: Debra Jogrensborg * Assistant Producers: Barbara Ferro, Ken Tsumura * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Overseas Animation Supervisors: Dale Case, Ken Kessel, Jamie Mitchell, Mike Reyna ** "Friendship" Theme Song *** Words and Music by: Dave Kinnoin *** Arranged by: Jimmy Hammer *** Produced by: Jimmy Hammer and Dave Kinnoin * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) PTY, Ltd. * Animation Production by: TMS Entertainment, Inc. * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Coordinator: Barbara Beck * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Supervising Editor: Elen Orson * Sound Effects Editor: Roy Braverman * Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer: Ed Barton * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Edtior: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * Assistant Editor: Glenn Lewis * Production Assistants: Jeffrey Arthur, Peggy Becker, Wade Nassir, Jacaleen Cotter, Luanne Crocker, Stephanie Elliott * Script Coordinator: Leona Jernigan * Archives Supervisor: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * I.A.S.TE.-IA * ©1988, 1989 Disney Enterprises, Inc. - All Rights Reserved Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:Winnie the Pooh: Friendship Category:Walt Disney Home Video